


Her Strong Enchantments Failing

by sharkcar



Category: Once and Future King Series - T. H. White, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a Language (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: A bit of Mando'a poetry
Kudos: 2





	Her Strong Enchantments Failing

I needed a bit of Mando'a poetry for an upcoming romantic scene for one of my works, Gate- 5. All Gate chapters are named after Sabbacc cards. One card, 'The Queen of Air and Darkness' shares its name with a book in T.H. White's 'The Once and Future King'. The phrase comes from the poem, 'Her Strong Enchantments Failing' by A.E. Houseman, so that was what I chose to use. Fortunately, the poem lended itself nicely to translation. My favorite part is how it came out with rhyming couplets at the end of each stanza. 

Kaysh copik’laare dral trattok’o,  
Kaysh bev’keldabe beh chaab shuk’la,  
Kaysh alembicke haast beh fierfek,  
Bal haar kal sha kaysh videk

Haar alor beh abiik bal werda,  
Maanla jair bal pir’ekulor,  
‘O jag evaar’la, O ner kyramu’  
Nakar’tuur gar ven ash’amu

‘O alor beh abiik bal werda  
Ni urmankala ori’haat gar sirbu  
Bal ni ven ash’amu nakar’tuur   
A gar ven ash’amu ibi’tuur’.


End file.
